The Big Rewind
by Jack1191
Summary: This is what happened During Jack's Rewind. Technically a spinoff for the Cosmic Series. Next Episode: Robot Unfortunately, For this specific story, I seem to be suffering from a Writer's Block, So this story will be on hiatus until I find the Inspiration for the story. Sorry readers, Enjoy what's written so far though!
1. The Christmas Invasion

**AN-Alrighty then. This is it, The second in the cosmic series. Jack has fallen through time and landed in London, Takes place during series 2. I Didn't do Series 1 because I want to stay as true as possible to the main storylines of each episode.**

**Anyways, Here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack woke up in an area where there were bins, That was all he could see, He got up and looked around. He heard the TARDIS and looked around, It was nowhere to be seen, Two people of who he recognised as Jackie Tyler and Mickey Smith, came running down the street, Jack couldn't hear what they said but as he walked closer he heard Jackie say "Where is it then?" She asked and Jack gasped as out of nowhere a Blue vortex appeared and The TARDIS appeared to be flying...Badly. Jack had to dive out of the way to avoid getting hit, and The Doors of the TARDIS opened "Here we are then!" Came a cheery voice, One which Jack recognised as the Doctor's 10th incarnation. "London! Earth! The Solar system! I did it!" he cheered and looked at the staring Jackie and Mickey, "Jackie! Mickey!" He cried he walked up to them "There was something I wanted to tell you..." He paused "Nonono, shhshh!" He looked up and smiled "Oh I know! Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed and passed out.

The TARDIS door opened again, And Jack's least favourite person stepped out, Rose. "What happened?" She asked, Mickey shook his head "I dunno, He wished us merry christmas and then he just keeled over" He said and Jack chose this moment to step in "Actually, He went into a healing coma" Jack explained, and Everyone looked at him "How do you know him?" Rose demanded and Jack stepped back "Look, _Bad Wolf_ I've known him for over 200 years, and You shut up and get him up into your flat!" The last line was directed at Jackie.

They undressed him and Put the Doctor in some Pyjamas, and Jack straightened out his duvet. The Doctor looked so peaceful, Jack sighed "He took the entire vortex out of you didn't he?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question and Rose nodded, he sighed, "I'll look after him, You just please...Get out." Jack sounded really upset and Rose decided not to question him, Something about the weird bloke made her incredibly scared.

The Doctor took a deep breath in and then sighed, A golden vapour like energy came flowing out and this confirmed Jack's theory, He'd just saved Rose and regenerated. Jack adjusted his hearing and both of the Doctor's hearts sounded fine. But before he could readjust his hearing again, Jackie came in and her voice even though she wasn't shouting made Jack cover and quickly readjust his ears. Jackie stood there looking at the Grimacing man and sighed "So how is he?" She asked, Jack sighed "His hearts are beating the way they should be and Yes, He has two hearts, Like I have three" Jack explained and she opened her mouth to say something but Jack held up his hand, "Don't bother" He said as he pulled a stethoscope out of his pocket and handed it to her, she cautiously stepped forward and listened to one, and then both of the Doctor's heartbeats, She listened to Jack's next and they sounded like a drummer out of practise.

Jack started dozing but woke up suddenly when Rose and Mickey burst through the door, He walked out and saw not the white christmas tree from earlier, But an ordinary green one. Rose questioned it and Jackie told her that she thought that they had gotten it, But their theories were all dashed when the Christmas tree started spinning, Jack tried charging energy, but Just his luck he had to land in December, The Hyperonians Recharge cycle, Jack sighed and Ran out "Come on! Everyone OUT!" He cried, Mickey grabbed a chair and held it in front of him, But the chair was easily sliced through and Mickey threw it away, Heading for The Doctor's Temporary room.

They shut the door and Jack who still had his strength, Thankfully, Easily moved the wardrobe to cover the door, He then ran over to the Doctor's Leather coat and scooped out his familiar screwdriver, He rushed over to the Doctor and placed it in his hand. Rose caught on what to do next Just as the tree cut through the door, And she ducked down to the Doctor's ear "Help me!" She said, and a few moments later the Doctor bolted up sonicking the tree, and it exploded, He smiled at Rose "Remote Control. But who's controlling it?" The Doctor asked, And he caught sight of Jack, "Jack! Long time no see old pal! I haven't seen you since the Time war!" He said the last bit emotionally, Jack smiled and hugged the Doctor, They headed out to the balcony.

There were three Robotic santa's standing in the middle of the ground, and they were staring up at them, They all watched them, Jack scrutinizing their poor design choice, And the Doctor raised the screwdriver threateningly, and they backed and teleported away. "Well they're worthless! I mean, They're not much cop if a Sonic Screwdriver's gonna scare them off!" Mickey laughed and Jack rolled his eyes, The Doctor sniffed "Pilot fish." He stated and Mickey frowned "What?" He asked "They were just pilot fish" He stated again, but he started flinching as He started burning up again, he fell to his knees "I am so full of energy!" He breathed and a large cloud of Regeneration energy came out, Jackie started listing down several things and The Doctor rolled his eyes "I need you to shut up!" He ordered and She sighed "He's not THAT different is he?!" She asked and Jack walked over to him, He told Jack and Rose what they were up to and passed out again.

The Doctor was in a much worse condition now, and he stretched his hearing again, and sighed. He was worse; Only one heart beating, Jack walked away realtering his hearing and walked up to Rose "He's worse now. Only one heart beating" Jack told her, she nodded and her face fell. "Weird rocks" Came Jackies voice, And he turned to the telly, There was an alien on the TV "Those aren't rocks..." Rose told her and The face snarled and they all jumped back.

The news was on shortly afterwards and they were trying to cover it up as a hoax "HA! Typical Apes, Try to cover up something that was right under your noses" Jack sneered and walked out of the room, He really wasn't in the mood for saving the world, He'd just recovered from a five year rewind, which he was sure stopped. He took a pillow and laid on the bed next to his sick friend, and fell asleep.

Rose watched Jack and sighed, She walked up and found Mickey playing a simulation of a Baby fish getting eaten by a shark "So that's the pilot fish and this is what we're gonna get" He said as the shark sped through the screen, He then hacked into the records of UNIT, and found a conversation with the Aliens, which they found out were Sycorax and there was a map of a space ship speeding towards the earth at warp 4.5, It would be there in five hours.

Jack was woken by a loud sonic boom, and he ran to the shattered windows, He found a giant rock like spaceship casually flying through the sky, He sighed, They were here, and He didn't have his powers for another seven days. The Doctor was the earths only hope and the Doctor was in a healing coma fighting off the remnants of the Time Vortex, Jack rushed out and found Rose staring at the TV "...If anyone Know's the Doctor, Then please, we need you more than ever. Help us Doctor, You're our only hope" Came What Jack read as Harriet Jones's voice, and Rose started sobbing "He's gone and left me mum! Left me mum" She cried and Jack just snorted and stormed off.

He was drawing the citadel of the Time Lords and He was seriously distracted from drawing, He'd only drawn the outline of the hills and the Glass dome, but his mind was on his best mate, He knew time could be re-written, and this was one of those points that was in flux, Jack sighed and started to draw the buildings in the dome and he noticed something out of the window, There were people walking somewhere and they all had a blue cylinder of energy continuously reproducing from their heads, he walked out and sniffed, It seemed to be all the A+ Blood types that were being controlled, and Jack only surmised that it was blood control.

He heard a scampering sound and saw Rose and Mickey carrying the Doctor, "Hey! What're you doing!" He shouted and Rose scowled at him, He sighed and grabbed the Doctor Bridal style, "Rose, Grab some food!" Jack demanded and She hesitated before following what he said, Jack sighed and walked up to the Blue police box, He wasn't in the mood for messing around so he just clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened, Mickey stared at him and Jack rolled his eyes, "It's a trick the Doctor'll learn sooner" He said and wiped the past twenty seconds from Mickeys mind, he looked confused before he set the Doctor down.

Rose and Jackie came in carrying lots of food, Jackie unscrewed a flask of tea and offered it to them, Jack took the lid and poured some and He drank it, That'll give him a small supply of Hyper energy, And he thanked Jackie before she went to get the rest of the food. Rose looked at the screen and found the strange circular Gallifreyan symbols on the screen, Jack moved over towards them and read the Symbols, The co-ordinates weren't the ones that they were at a moment ago...Rose and Mickey started flirting before Rose grew concerned about Jackie she headed out and Mickey followed, Jack ran after him and managed a big enough forcefield to hold for the couple of seconds it took for him to snap his fingers, The Doors closed leaving the Doctor safe.

He found Harriet and another man on board, he also found two other men, both of which were skellingtons on the floor. He frowned and looked at the Sycorax, He spoke to them using their native language, And he read the rights he'd memorised from the book of laws from the Shadow Proclamation, and the Sycorax just laughed causing Jack to roll his eyes, He knew he'd used up all the Hyper energy he'd gained from the cup of tea, but he knew that he didn't lose his synthesis energy. Only the free will to use it. The Sycorax was still rambling until it started translating "...Then your world will be gutted!" He finished and Jack managed a smile "Hold on, That's English. You're speaking English!" Rose told the sycorax, And the Sycorax glared at them "I will never dirty my mouth to your primitive Bile!" He shouted and Harriet and the man nodded "That's definitely English" They agreed, The Sycorax scowled "I Only speak Sycoraxic!" he exclaimed and Rose smiled "If that means it's translating, Then that means..." The Doors to the TARDIS opened and The Doctor stood there beaming "Did you miss me?" He asked.

The Doctor smirked, And the Sycorax swung it's electric whip at him, The Doctor caught it and threw it away "You could have someone's eye out with that!" He said, as he walked up to the Sycorax, Who raised it's staff above it's head, The Doctor caught it mid-swing and snapped it in half with his leg "You just can't get the staff!" He said as he chucked the pieces of the staff onto the ground "Now You! Wait!" He ordered and The sycorax shut up. "That was terrible" Jack told the Doctor who just smirked at him, and they burst into laughter.

The Doctor got all excited over meeting Mickey and He was Delighted to meet Harriet again, He then turned to Rose "Tea! That's all I needed! Tea! A nice cup of tea! The super heated infusion with Radicals and tannin, just the thing for healing the synapses" He explained happily and then he looked at Rose "Now, First thing's first: Am I Ginger?" He asked and Rose looked at his hair and shook her head "No, you're just sorta...Brown" She told him, He scowled "Aw, I wanted to be Ginger! I've never been Ginger!" He then pointed at her "And fat lot of good you were-You gave up on me!" He then realised something, "Ooh, That's rude. Look at me; Rude and Not Ginger!" He told her, Harriet looked at the exchange "I'm sorry, Who's this?" She asked, "I'm the Doctor" He said and Rose said the same thing only the first word being He's. "But where's my Doctor? Or is this just a title that gets passed down?" She asked, He stepped forward "I'm him, I'm literally him, Same man new face, Well, New everything really." The Doctor told her and she shook her head "Harriet Jones, The thing that scared you wasn't the war outside, It was the thought of your mother being on her own" He explained and she lit up "Oh my god!" She exclaimed and The Doctor smiled "Hello! Did you win the election?" He asked, She nodded "Landslide majority" she told him, The sycorax had had enough "If I might interrupt.." He started.

The Doctor turned and faced him, "Oh yes sorry, hello there big fella" He greeted, "If I might ask, Who exactly are you?" The sycorax growled, The Doctor smiled a toothy smile "Well, That's the question" The Doctor said, "I demand to know who you are!" The Sycorax demanded and The Doctor scowled "I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted imitating the Sycorax "Now you see that's the mystery, I'm the Doctor but beyond that, I just don't know. Am I Funny? Am I Sarcastic? Sexy?" He clicked his teeth and Rose blushed "Right ol' Misery? Life and Soul? Right handed? Left handed? A Gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A nervous wreck? I mean Judging by the evidence I've got a mouth" He stopped and looked up, He smiled "And how am I gonna react when I see this? A great big threatening button! A great big threatening button that must never, ever, ever be pressed right?" The Doctor asked and the Sycorax nodded "If that's the case then it means that I just wanna do this!" He slammed his hand on the button and everyone simultaneously shouted no "You killed them all!" Rose cried and Jack shook his head "No, Survival instinct's to strong" Jack explained and The Doctor turned to the sycorax, "What do you think big fella? are they dead?" He asked, The Sycorax begrudgingly told him "We allow them to live" The Doctor snorted "Allow?! You have no choice, That's all blood control is, a cheap bit of voodoo, You can make someone walk like a chicken but you can't hypnotise someone to death! Like Jack said, Survival instinct's too strong" The Doctor rambled on and He looked at the Sycorax.

The Sycorax glared at the Doctor "Blood control was one way of conquest, If you don't surrender then we'll take the planet by force!" The Sycorax said in it's hateful voice and the Doctor sighed "Stop this and leave this planet" he ordered, The sycorax snorted "Or what?" He sneered, The Doctor ran over to another Sycorax "Or..." He unsheathed the sword "I challenge you!" He shouted, the Sycorax laughed and The Doctor smiled "That struck a chord" He said, and the Doctor and The Sycorax kneeled down "Am I right that the same rules of combat sanctify?" He asked and The sycorax nodded "For the planet?" The sycorax asked, The Doctor nodded "For the planet" He agreed.

They started the fight, The Doctor parrying the first couple of slashes from the sword before having to start dodging, Rose cried out "Look out!" She told him, and the Doctor narrowly missed getting hit "Oh yeah that helps! Never would have thought of that otherwise!" The Doctor said as he got up and ran towards a switch, "Bit of fresh air?" He asked as he smacked the button running out, The crowd followed and Jack sighed heavily, He knew the Doctor had enough Residual Regeneration energy to grow back a body part, But not enough to repair damaged organs, He hoped the Doctor would be careful.

The battle was going badly, The Doctor was nearly pinned and he parried one more blow before getting a jab from the swords handle, he groaned and then he felt a kick to the gut, He fell back and the Sycorax took one more swing and the Doctor's hand came off "You've cut my hand off!" The Doctor said, "Yah! Sycorax!" The Sycorax shouted and the Doctor got up "And now I know what sort of man I am. Because quite by chance, I'm in the first 15 hours of my Regeneration cycle, Which means I can do this!" The Doctor said and his hand grew back, golden sparkles dissipating quickly "Witchcraft" The Sycorax said, The Doctor stood rigid "Time Lord" He corrected and Rose tossed him a new sword, He caught it "Still the Doctor then?" He asked her, she nodded "No complaints from me!" She shouted, and the Doctor turned "I'm lucky because this new hand; It's a fightin' hand!" He exclaimed finishing in a surprisingly good texan accent, The Doctor went on the full assault, causing the Sycorax to take the defensive route and parry his blows, The Doctor jabbed the Handle twice into the Sycorax's gut and The Sycorax collapsed and fell to the ground, The Doctor pointed the blade to the Sycorax's throat "I win." He stated, "Then kill me" The Sycorax told him, "I'll spare your life if you take this champions demand: Leave and never come back" The Doctor growled, The sycorax discreetly nodded "Deal" He said, The Doctor tossed the sword up into the air and then jabbed it into the ground "Alright then, Thanks big fella!" The Doctor said, Rose came running "Bravo!" She cried and The Doctor accepted the dressing gown "Bravo indeed!" Harriet replied.

The Doctor walked forward "Not bad for a man in his Jim-Jams, Very Arthur Dent! Now there was a nice fellow!" The Doctor explained and he reached into his pocket and frowned, He pulled out a Satsuma, and sighed "That friend of yours, He really loves his snacks!" He said and they started walking again, "But doesn't that just sum up christmas? At the bottom of the stocking, after all the presents is one big fat satsuma!" He cried and Jack laughed "Who want's a Satsuma?" Jack asked and watched as the Sycorax grabbed the sword and ran towards them, The Doctor threw it, and it bounced off of the button, and smashed into the Sycorax's face knocking it off the edge, "I Guess he wanted the Satsuma..." Jack said, and looked at the Doctor "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man" He finished.

The Doctor stood in the middle of the stage (Quote un Quote) And spoke up "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here till the end of time! Tell the others of Earth's Riches and goods, but also tell them this: IT. IS. DEFENDED." The Doctor finished and they were teleported down back to the street where they were at, Jack recognised the place, but he didn't pay enough attention to know where he was. Jackie came running "Oh my god!" She cried, and Rose hugged her "I had all the food!" She exclaimed and Jack sighed "It was kinda out of our hands" Jack explained and she nodded, "Tea fixed him up!" Rose cried and Jackie nodded "I was right all along!" She looked at him "Is it really him though?" She asked and the Doctor grinned "Come 'ere you!" He said and she hugged him "Aw! Are you better?" She asked and she turned her attention to something else "Oh my God, It's the bleedin' Prime Minister!" She exclaimed, Harriet looked at the retreating ship "Are there many more out there?" She asked, The Doctor nodded "Hundreds! Thousands! But the Earth is drawing attention to itself, The way you keep on sending out probes and satellites; You're so loud!" He told her, the man walked up to her "Torchwood is ready" He told her, she sighed and closed her eyes "Tell them to fire." She ordered, and the man nodded "Fire at will" He said, and Jack looked up as he saw a green laser shoot up from five angles, Eventually forming one giant laser, It shot up and destroyed the ship.

The Doctor glared at Harriet "That was murder!" He accused, she shook her head "That was defense!" She claimed, The Doctor scowled "I gave them the wrong warning! I should have told them to run, Because the monsters are coming; The Human Race!" The Doctor sneered and she scowled "Those are the people I represent!" She said, The Doctor's face went emotionless "I should've stopped you" He told her, She shook her head again, "What does that make you Doctor? Another Alien threat?" She asked him bitterly, He shook his head "I could bring down your government with a single word." He proclaimed, She sighed "You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, But I don't think you're able to do that" She told him, he nodded "Not a single word, Six" He told her, "Stop it!" She told him "Six words" He told her, and she told him to stop it again "Six" He walked over to the man and pulled out his earpiece, "Don't you think she looks tired?" he asked and walked off, Jack and the rest of the gang following him, Harriet started going hysterical "I'm sorry" She finished.

The Doctor was looking through his wardrobe, Being massive he'd been in there for the last hour and a half, He found his sixth incarnations Jacket, and found that he found it repulsive like his other nine incarnations, and he tried on several more pieces of clothing, He settled on A Pinstriped suit and a Long trench coat, His hair was now defying gravity being combed up and he had a tie with a yellow pattern going down it, He nodded and left.

When he got into Rose's flat she smiled when she caught sight of him "Losing the leather and the mid-life crisis are we?" Jack asked smirking and the Doctor grinned back, They all sat at the table eating christmas dinner, The Doctor got himself a Red christmas hat and Jack got a TARDIS blue one, He'd let Mike out of his pearl, and he got a green one. After they'd finished dinner the news came on and The press was questioning Harriet about her health, She insisted that she was fine, The whole situation was distracted when they got told to go outside "Come on! Shift!" Jackie ordered and everyone moved.

They looked up at the 'Snow' and smiled "It's Beautiful!" Rose said, "No, actually it's the ship breaking up in the atmosphere" Jack told her, and he smiled when she grimaced "Ugh, Maybe not so beautiful then." She said, The Doctor sighed "Lets go then" The Doctor said and Jack nodded walking into the TARDIS "Oh, And Doctor? You know that the Coral desktop theme sucks!" Jack snarked and The Doctor let out a chuckle, "What? Just you and Jack though?" Rose asked, He looked at her "Why? Don't you wanna come?" The Doctor asked, She nodded "yeah..." She said and he shook his head "Well I thought, Cos I changed..." The Doctor said "I thought it was because you changed but..." She was cut of by Jackie "Well I think you're mad! The both of you! It's like you go looking for trouble!" Jackie told him, The Doctor smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Trouble's just the bits in-between! I haven't seen any of it; not with this face" He walked over to Rose "You're never gonna stay are you?" Mickey asked, Rose shook her head "It's just...There's so much out there" She told him, The Doctor walked up to her "And it is gonna be...Fantastic!" He finished, she smiled.

The Doctor questioned on where they were going to go and he pointed to several places before she agreed, when she did He smiled.

* * *

**AN 2-Okay, That's the christmas invasion finished!, Now there's a few things to get through.**

**The Hyperonian recharge cycle is something All Hyperonians go through once a year. They use the month to recharge the Hyper energy for the next year. Jack's recharge cycle takes place in December.**

**Thanks for reading my fellow readers, And keep on rocking!**

**~Jack1191**


	2. Weeping Angels! Not again!

**AN-Okay, You may have noticed the description change several times, That's because I couldn't decide what to do. So I settled on Going to random episodes from different series of Doctor who. Now It's been quite a while since I've wrote anything related to Doctor who story-wise, and I hope you like my decision for what I've done. PS. May include some Classic Doctor Who episodes!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack was happily sitting in his bedroom upon the TARDIS, Not much had gone wrong, Mike was Okay, there had been nothing said about his sudden arrival, and there was generally a happy mood around him. The Doctor was his cheerful old self, and Mike had been destroying Mirrors because of pure Superstition, which Jack couldn't believe that Mike thought it was real, And the Doctor and Rose ended up Scolding Mike because of the shards of glass left lying on the floor.

The Doctor told him that they were going to New Earth, and Jack was excited, because he'd only been there once, Mike was sitting on his bed in a bad mood because of the scolding which he had so gracefully earned, and Jack just sat there smiling at Mike.

The entire journey was quiet because Jack had once again put the stabilizers on to save his and the Doctors neck. The Doctor as usual wasn't happy about this and complained "But why do we need them on? It's more fun with them off!" The Doctor proclaimed, and even though Jack did like a bumpy ride sometimes, In the vortex wasn't an ideal time for his tastes. "No, final answer!" Jack told him and went out of the console room, And The Doctor sighed and went back to piloting the TARDIS WITHOUT the stabilizers off.

Jack was wondering about where they would go on the planet new Earth, when he heard that oh so familiar sound of a Crack in time open, Mike must've sensed Jacks danger because he was straight by Jacks side, His eyes widened when he saw the crack "You've got to be kidding me!" Jack cried and He knew because he was still four days away from his recharge cycles end, he couldn't use any sort of Hyper power. He tried resisting with his running which was like his air speed, and he slowly but surely started to get away from it, Mike couldn't follow, and was sucked in, Jack saw this and chose to go in after his friend.

He leaped into the crack and wondered where he would appear in time, because he knew he was immune to the cracks effects after the whole fiasco with sacrificing himself in the Pandorica, So as he was wondering he passed out...

* * *

At his destination he woke up, and it seemed he had appeared at a rundown manor, He heard the familiar voice of the Doctor "So what have we got here...?" He didn't hear anything after that apart from a woman crying out...And then...Nothing...He walked outside and found a Weeping Angel, and that the manor he was in was called Wester Drumlins.

_Oh great! No hyper powers and I encounter the Weeping Angels! Just what I need!_ Jack thought, and he heard Mike cry out "JACK THERE'S WEEPING ANGELS HERE!" Mike screamed, and Jack ran towards the sound of the voice, and saw a Weeping Angel about a Metre away from Mike, He grabbed him and hid upstairs on the roof, and Then barricaded himself in a room...

* * *

**AN 2-The Segments where Jack travels to a different time via Crack is gonna be something alike an Intro to the Episode, This one being the intro to Blink, As it wouldn't of been obvious because of the Wester Drumlins line...**

**Anyways sorry It took so long to update this story, but thanks to my readers Who didn't lose hope, I thank you.**

**Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	3. Blink

**AN-Welp, Here we go with Blink! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

A young woman walked down the alleyways towards A rundown Manor, According to the sign, The Place was known as Wester Drumlins. She climbed over the metal gate and headed inside, She paid no attention to the stone statues dotted around the garden. When she was inside she started taking photographs of the oldest looking things Ranging from The chandeliers, The woodworks and the general wallpapering. That was when she noticed something...There was a slight tear of Wallpaper and something what looked like ink embedded in the walls.

She started to unpeel the wallpaper... BEWARE...She unpeeled a bit more, until a sentence formed BEWARE OF THE WEEPING ANGEL.  
She noticed some more writing under that, so she peeled the wallpaper further: OH, AND DUCK! she peeled further...NO, REALLY! DUCK! She peeled even More wallpaper SALLY SPARROW, DUCK NOW!, Sally complied with the request just as a Rock was flung at her, she looked in the direction where the Rock came and only saw a statue...Sally then went and peeled the final part of the loose wallpaper: LOVE THE DOCTOR (1943).

Sally walked out of the sinister manor and went to her mates house, She started making a cup of tea when she noticed several TV's with a mans face on it, He was talking about blinking or something, and she ignored it, She phoned her friend who was known as Kathryn Nightingale. After the third ring she heard a grumpy voice answer "Hello?" The voice asked "Bed free, Get up; I'm making you a coffee, We need to talk" Sally told her, She sighed "Sally Sparrow? It's One in the morning! You think I'm going out at One in the Morning?!" Kathy asked, and Sally shook her head "No" She said simply, "I'm in the kitchen, What's all those screens in your frontroom?" Sally asked, Kathy sighed "Oh, God..." She plopped back down onto her pillow, and then she heard the toilet flush, She bolted back up "Oh God! Have you met my brother Larry?" She asked in a panic, Sally shook her head "No" She said simply, "Well You're about to!" Kathy warned, The door opened "Okay...Not sure...but really, really hoping..." He pointed towards his crotch "Pants?" He asked, Sally shook her head "No!" She told him, The door upstairs banged "LARRY! I HATE YOU!" Kathy shouted down to them. She ran downstairs and noticed the downtrodden look on Sally's face "Sally? What's wrong?" She asked.

They went back to the Manor, which was looking much more ordinary because of the daylight, Both Kathy and Sally climbed over the gate and when they got into the main walkway into the Manor, They found a bizarre looking cat wondering around the grounds, The cat spotted them "Woah! Woah! Woah! Didn't you get The Doctor's warning?" The Cat told them, Sally was gobsmacked and Kathy wasn't believing anything she saw "You can talk?" Kathy asked, And the cat nodded "Course I can. You got a problem with that?" The cat sniped back, and the two girls shook their heads, "Good. JACK! WE'VE GOT TWO WOMEN HERE!" The cat shouted and out of nowhere came a man, "You shouldn't be here. There are weeping Angels roaming the grounds. The risk of you blinking is too great now shoo!" Jack told them, and walked back inside the Manor and somewhere difficult to get to.

Sally ignored the warnings and proceeded inside the Manor, When Kathy asked why she came here, She said it reminded her of something and made her feel sad, Kathy questioned it but got no reply, so she left it at that. There was a loud knock coming from the front door, and then the doorbell rang. Kathy insisted that it was a burglar but Sally told her that Burglar's Don't ring doorbells. Kathy stayed back after a lousy excuse, and every second that passed, A Statue got closer...Until there was a bang. Sally called out and the man nodded "Kathy...Yes that's it...Kathryn Costello Nightingale" He told her, and he pulled out an envelope. There was her friends writing on it, and she searched through the contents to find pictures that seemed very unreal to her. She shook her head "This is sick! This is totally sick!" She insisted and called after Kathy again.

The Man picked up the discarded contents and walked out of the Manor, Sally meanwhile found a room filled with three Weeping Angels, And in the hand of one of them, was a key...Jack walked up the stairs "Your friend is gone. Because you refused to listen to me" Jack told her as she turned around "You're that man from outside earlier. What did you mean; You're in danger?" She asked, Jack went downstairs and grabbed the neatly stacked contents of the envelope "Time has been re-written. Your friend Kathy, Got sent back to 1960. And these Photo's are Legitimately real" Jack handed her the letter and walked off, "Come on Mike!" He called and The cat followed him.

Sally heard the door close "No! Wait!" She called and ran outside, just to see Jack climbing over the fence. She ended up losing him and she went to Larry's DVD store, To deliver a message, The man in the front was watching something and it took a while for him to notice her. When he did he told her that Larry was in the back of the store. On the TV was that same man Larry paused the TV and she delivered the message, and after reaffirming that He and his sister were not ill, The message got through. She questioned the point of the recording and Larry explained that he was a hidden Easter egg, Which the Publishers and the Manufacturers Didn't even know about. But it only applied to 17 DVD's. He got called by his boss and as he left he Un-paused the TV.

The Doctor started talking again "...Very Complicated. People Assume that Time is a strict progression of cause to effect, But actually from a non-linear subjective viewpoint It's actually a big ball of wibbly-wobbly...Timey-wimey...Stuff" He finished, Sally smirked "It started out well that sentence" She remarked, "It got away from me Yeah..." The Doctor seemingly replied, "Ok that was weird...It's like you can hear me..." She said, The Doctor on the screen frowned "Well I CAN hear you..." He proclaimed, And she snapped "Ok that's enough! I've had a Long day, And I've had BLOODY ENOUGH!" She shouted, Larry came in with a piece of paper "I thought you'd be interested in the list?" He asked, Sally shook her head "Yeah! Great, Thanks!" She took it and walked out of the back, "Go to the Police you stupid woman!" The Man behind the desk ranted "Why Doesn't anyone ever go to the police?!" He asked, and she walked out of the shop.

She walked and looked at the key in her hand before walking into the police station. She tried everything to do with Wester Drumlins, and they kept on telling her to wait a moment. She felt a tap on her shoulder, And she saw that it was Jack "Did you read the letter then?" He asked her, And she nodded, "Good. That'll give you a bit more ground on the Weeping Angels then." Jack told her and ran out of the station faster than she could blink, And when she turned she saw a brown Policeman. "Billy Shipton; Wester Drumlins! That's mine!" He told them and slapped a file onto the desk, He looked Sally up and down and came up with an excuse to go off Duty.

They went down to the Lost vehicles and in the middle of all of them Was a Blue 1950's Police Public call box. Billy walked up to the Police box "Ah! The Pride of the Wester Drumlins collection!" He told Sally, and she walked up to the Police box, "So whats a Police Box?" She asked him, "It's a Special kind of Telephone Box used by Police back in the 50s" He explained and looked at the Police box again, "It's not an ordinary Police box though, The windows are the wrong size, And it has an ordinary YALE lock, But nothing fits" He finished, and turned to Sally "But that's not the biiiggg Question!" He told her, and she rolled her eyes "Ok, What's the Big question?" Sally asked, "Will you have a drink with me?" Billy asked, and Sally scoffed "I'm Sorry?" She asked, "Drink? You, Me, Now?" Billy said, Pointing to his watch "Aren't you supposed to be on Duty DI Shipton?" She asked, He shook his head, "Nah, I knocked off before I left" He explained and tried for another attempt at the drink, Sally ignored him and walked off, He then asked for her Phone number and she sighed "Ok, Not a drink but IOU one Phone number!" She gave him the piece of paper, and she scurried out of the garage telling him not to look at her, "See you later Gorgeous girl!" He called and turned.

There were four Weeping Angels around the police box, and He inspected them carefully, Unfortunately, Since he didn't know how to fight or suppress them, he walked right up to one of them and Blinked...

He felt a sharp pain in his back and he slid down the wall into a sitting position, A man in a trenchcoat and Gravity Defying hair walked up to him "where am I?" Billy asked "1969! Not bad as it goes, You're just in time for the moon landing!" The Doctor told him, A brown skinned woman nodded "Oh, The Moon landing's Brilliant! We went four times!" She told him, and he shook his head "How did I get here?" Billy asked, and The Doctor breathed out "Same way we Did; Touch of an Angel!" The Doctor explained, and he sat down next to him "Oh, nono, Don't get up!" The Doctor told him, and started explaining about the Weeping Angels in greater detail, and he pulled up a weird device "Now this; Is my Timey-Wimey detector! Goes 'Ding!' When there's stuff!" The Doctor looked at the Device proudly, and Told him to keep it away from chickens...

Back in the present Sally walked out of the Police Station and she looked at the key in her hand and recalled Billy's words; _It's an Ordinary YALE lock, but nothing fits. _She ran back into the Police station and into the Lost and Found section of the carpark, The Police Box was gone and one of the Garage doors were open. She ran back out into the rain and got a phone call from Billy "Billy where are you?" She asked and she was baffled by his response "Where?!" She asked and ran off towards the hospital.

When she walked into the ward where Billy was, She saw an Old man sleeping peacefully, She walked over to the window and looked out, She turned when she heard a voice "It was raining when we met" The old man said, and She looked at the rain, and then back at him "It's the same rain" She told him, and she noticed a wedding picture on the desktop next to his bed, she picked it up and looked at it "She looks nice" Sally told him, and Billy nodded "Her name was Sally too." Billy told her, and after a brief discussion of what it was like in the past Billy took hold of Sally's hand, "He said look at the list" Billy told her, and Sally contemplated on what that actually meant and then she remembered the list Larry gave her.

After learning that Billy would die after the Rain stopped, Sally stayed and sat down on the side of his bed to spend his last moments with her, The rain stopped twenty minutes later, and Nurses came to move Billy's body, Whilst Sally just stared out of the window. She was still thinking of what the List had in common, and then once she figured it out, She started walking down the street, and She called Larry "Hello?" Came Larry's voice, "I've Figured it out!, The DVD's the thing they have in common is me!" She told him, and a confused response came down the phone "They're all the DVD's that I own" She finished and she heard a baffled response come through the phone, "I want you to meet me" She asked and when he asked where she told him to meet her at Wester Drumlins.

Larry knocked on the door and stared at the creepy Manor, he jumped when he heard the door creak open, but was relieved to see Sally "You live here?" He asked and Sally shook her head, He started explaining that the DVD he brought had the best Sound and Picture Quality, but Sally cut him off telling him that it didn't matter. The picture turned on and The Doctor sat down, and he started explaining everything about the Angels, and Jack came into the room "So, You've come back have you?" Jack asked and Sally jumped, "Yeah, I have the key to the blue box" Sally told him, and Jack nodded and sat down "People assume that Time is a strict cause of progression to effect, But actually from a non-linear Non-subjective viewpoint, It's actually just a big ball of...Wibbly-wobbly...Timey-wimey stuff." The Doctor finished lamely, and Sally sighed "I've seen this part before, Now you're gonna say it got away from you" She told Larry and Jack "It got away from me, Yeah..." The Doctor told them, and after a brief muttering of It being impossible the Doctor got to explaining about the Weeping Angels.

Jack was starting to get impatient, Even though he only had 31 hours of his Recharge Cycle left, He hadn't eaten to produce Hyper Energy for his energy pouches, So he was pretty much defenseless against them, Though he could move faster than the speed of sound, He still had to do it on foot. Jack grumbled when Larry said he had "The Angels have the Phonebox" On a T-shirt. And when the recording finished he noticed the Angel standing a few feet away from them, And he sighed "You guys we have a _Slight _problem..." Jack told them and when they looked at him in Question, he pointed in the direction of the Angel.

The duo jumped and moved backwards, After Sally went to find the Back and front door, Both being locked mind you, She explored the old house and found a Cellar, and she called Jack and Larry to come down into the Basement. "Mike! You really need to come here! There are five Weeping Angels in this Manor, and You can't deal with another Mental battle again!" Jack called and Mike came running down the stairs, "Jack there's another Crack upstairs!" And Jack just sighed, looks like his rewind wasn't finished yet.

They followed Sally down into the Cellar and Jack heard Larry following "Great, We've only got a couple of seconds..." Jack started and Both he and Mike walked down the stairs, And after approximately 20 seconds, The fifth Weeping Angel arrived at the top of the stairs "Told You" Jack told Larry, and they looked at The TARDIS "Why's it pointing at the..." The light started flickering "..Light?" Larry finished dumbly, Jack rushed to the TARDIS door, "Hurry up you two!" Jack called and Both Sally and Larry ran to the Blue box, With each flicker all the angels got closer.

Sally was having a LOT of trouble finding the lock "I can't find the lock!" She said and Jack got sick of it "Move out of the way!" He told them, and Sally and Larry obliged, Jack quickly snapped his fingers and the doors swung open "Come on! And FAST!" Jack called and they rushed into the Police Box. They were flabbergasted at the interior, Copper walls with golden roundels dotted the walls, and In the centre was a Console with tonnes of switches and buttons with a large tube stemming from the centre of the console. "So why didn't you open the box to begin with?" Sally asked and Jack just shrugged "I was watching the Angels, as good as it did, it gave us a few more seconds" Jack finished, and Mike walked up to the console.

They all jumped when a Holographic recording came on "This is emergency programme 13. The ship has detected an Authorised disk, Please place the disk in the DVD slot, and prepare for departure" The Doctor's Holograph said, and Jack chuckled, "He LOVES his emergency programmes!" Jack told Mike, who nodded with a smile, All of a sudden though they started getting tossed about by the Weeping Angels, Who were trying to breach the Ancient ships Defenses, "They're trying to get in!" Sally screamed and Larry struggled to get to the console "Yeah, and this TARDIS is quite an obsolete model" The ship let out a warbling hum "Sorry dear" Jack said to the ship, and caught Mike, who was about to hit the Coral buttress.

Larry opened the DVD case and found the DVD glowing a bright gold, He assumed this to be the Authorised disk, so he searched for a DVD slot in one of the consoles, "In the Navigation Console!" Jack told him, but as Larry didn't know the console too well, He had no idea what Jack was on about, so he was shocked when he saw Jack grab a Grain bar and eat it, He then proceeded to use a harmless hyper shard on the console where it hit the DVD slot perfectly, "THERE!" Jack shouted and Larry complied and put the DVD into the slot, The TARDIS started thrumming and the ancient wheezing noise started up, And the ship started disappearing around them.

Sally screamed and Larry started crouching down trying to protect Sally, They heard Jack sigh "Emergency Programme 13 is the Return programme. It basically pilots the ship back to the owner, and Leaves any passengers behind" Jack explained, and he looked carefully at the Angels "It must've also been a plan to Quantum Lock them here, Where they'll never move again" Jack indicated to Mike "We've got somewhere to be, Get home safely, and try to Avoid this place please?" Jack asked and trudged up the stairs, Leaving a baffled Sally and Larry.

**Two weeks after the Incident...  
**Sally and Larry were now a couple, and they owned the DVD store which Larry originally worked at. They named the Store Sparrow and Nightingales in tribute to Kathryn, and they were currently sorting through the folders, One of which Sally was looking at with a wistful expression, Larry caught this and walked up to her, Sally tried to hide it but it was to late, He looked through the pictures and sighed "Sally!" He looked at her "Can't you let it go?" Larry asked and Sally shook her head and she Noticed something out of the corner of her eye, It was the man from the recording, and He was getting out of a TAXI. She grabbed the folder and ran outside, and she called after the Doctor "Sorry, Must dash, I have important Business!, Well, With three people, Well, With three people and a Dog" The Doctor rambled and Sally questioned if he knew her or not, He didn't so she handed him the folder telling him that he would he need it. "What's your name?" The Doctor asked and Martha came and insisted that they needed to go "Sally Sparrow" she told him and The Doctor smiled, "Nice to meet you Sally Sparrow" He said, and Martha came one last time "Look, I really must go!" He said and ran off, And Sally smiled. Larry came behind her and grabbed ahold of her hand, She took it and they walked back into the shop.

* * *

**AN 2-This was a sort of AU version of Blink so I hope you enjoyed my vision of the episode. The Next episode means we're delving into the Classic Doctor who Era, And meeting up with our cheerful 4th Doctor.  
**

**Keep On Rocking Readers! And In the next chapter Jack MIGHT be able to use his Hyper Powers again  
~Jack1191**


	4. Brigadier-Alistair-Lethbridge- Stewart

**AN-Sorry It's been so long since I've updated the Big Rewind, I've just had a REALLY Busy few days. Anyway, Here's the intro to the episode Robot!**

Jack landed in a Hallway, as he'd started to get used to the jumps in time, He could take them without passing out, The hallway looked familiar, And Jack speculated where he was, and then it hit him like a tonne of bricks "This is the UNIT Headquarters!" Jack exclaimed and Mike shushed him and indicated to the doorway.

Jack walked to the doorway and saw the Doctor's third incarnation lying on the floor "No, My dear Sarah Jane, Don't cry...While this life lives..." The Doctor sighed and laid there unmoving, "This must be when The Doctor died because of ANOTHER type of Radiation poisoning!" Jack whispered to Mike, and he turned back to the door.

"He is a Time Lord, The Doctor is alive! He just needs a little push" The other Time Lord said and pointed his hands at the third Doctor's body, And disappeared "Now wait a moment!" The Brigadier called and Sarah Jane tapped him on the back "Look Brigadier Look!" Sarah Jane called and the Brigadier turned "I think it's Started!" She said, and The third Doctor's face faded to the Fourth Doctor's.

Jack stood there and he heard the Doctor mumbling, and then all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind, and So was Mike. Looks Like their presence had just been found out...


End file.
